The King, The Princess and Prince of Shadows
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: The No-Life King is about to find out he has grandchildren from his twin daughters who died protecting their Children, One who saved her child from a Dark Lord and the other.. a Hollow. But One of his grandchildren is now a creature told of in ancient legend due to his lover and his powers Mixing... Evil Dumbledore, Ministry! Ron Bashing Pairing: Femharry/? vote for the pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok, this Plunny wouldn't leave me alone! This will be a Bleach/HP/Hellsing crossover! *cackles evilly* I actually think you guys are going to like this story... so KON HIT IT!

Kon: Amalthea doesn't own Bleach, HP, Hellsing or any songs that appear! All she owns is the story idea, Pairing and Family ties! Please Read and Review plus Vote in her Poll! Fanart s welcomed! Now on to the story! Enjoy...

Ch.1

Alucard sighed as he sat in his room looking at an old picture of two twin girls, him, his lover and Integra's grandfather Abraham; he then heard Walter knock on the door told his old friend to enter. Walter came in and noticed the picture as he sighed and said "You did the best thing for them, Alucard by sending them with their mother to Japan."

Alucard sighed and said "I just have a bad feeling that's making me think of my Daughters..."

Walter smiled and said "perhaps a mission will help you take your mind off them for now...Integra wishes for you to check out a Disturbance in Japan and Seras to check out Surry as a freak Vampire was seen in the area."

Alucard stood and said "Of course, how soon do we leave?"

Meanwhile...

Selene stayed quiet as a mouse from in the cramped Cupboard that Vernon had shoved the 14 year old in when she got home from Hogwarts, She was thankful Hedwig was safe as she watched the fake Vampire kill the Dursleys with ease when a pretty woman with red eyes came in and killed the vampire with ease then she had to re-kill the Dursleys that rose from the dead as Ghouls. Selene let out a small gasp that the woman heard and came over to see a padlock on the cupboard door, Seras had seen something like this when she was a police officer and growled as she ripped the Padlock from the door and opened it to find a beaten up teenage Girl with emerald eyes looking at her with fear.

Seras slowly offered her hand and said "it's ok to come out now...I promise we won't hurt you."

Selene blinked then smiled as she slowly crawled out and stood up to crack her back, Seras watched as she then pulled out a trunk from under the cupboard and lifted it with ease. Seras then led her out of the house quickly and into the vehicle that the group had come in, Seras watched the teen as she sat down and was offered a thing of hot cocoa by one of the troop members. Selene accepted the drink and slowly sipped at it as Seras then asked "what's your name, kiddo?"

"Selene...Selene Potter."

Seras smiled as she was finally able to see to see the teen better then realized the teen looked really familiar for some reason, Selene then asked "So you're a true Vampire, not of one of those fakes caused by some chip?"

Seras and the others froze as Selene looked at them curiously, Seras then said "Yes I am...but how did you know that?"

"I'm a magic user in training...one of our classes is Defense against the Dark Arts and one subject it covers are creatures that are considered dark by the ministry of magic or that are dark in Nature."

Seras looked intrigued and she and Selene began chatting on the way back to the mansion...

Meanwhile, In Japan...

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, the Twins, Tatsuki and Isshin were hiding out in Kisuke's basement with the shop owner and other shop residents, the barrier was holding up strong against the ghouls that were attacking the group when Help came in the form of an old friend of Kisuke's from when he was in England for a bit. Alucard quickly cleared the shop as he walked towards them. Ichigo couldn't help but think the man looked Familiar for some reason when the man looked at him with Red eyes, the man then did a sharp intake of breath and asked "Boy, who was your mother?"

"She was Masaki Kurosaki nee Evans...why?"

Alucard then asked "Did she have a twin sister named Lily?"

Isshin then realized why the man looked familiar and said "Well I'll be...are you Alucard?"

Ichigo and the Twins gasped at hearing their grandfather's name and the Man nodded as he said "Where is my daughter? Why is she not with you?"

Isshin looked sad then said "Masaki died six years ago protecting our eldest from a Hollow named Grand Fisher..."

Alucard was shocked and then said "and Lily?"

"Also dead from protecting her own child from a mad man...her child lives with Lily's adopted family that took her in after their mother died. Masaki was kept by a family friend but couldn't take both girls..."

Alucard's fist clenched at the pain of knowing his daughters were gone forever then he calmed down as a trooper called down "Alucard, Sir Integra wants the survivors to come back with us..."

Alucard looked at them and they nodded as they all followed the No-life King to the surface and out into the Jet...

Meanwhile...

Integra had a monster headache at finding out just how many people had been killed in the two attacks, she sighed and tried to figure out with the Japanese Minister of magic how to explain the killings as Walter came in and told her that Seras had just returned with a survivor from Surrey. The Japanese Minister then excused himself since they had figured out what to say moments before Walter had come, he then disappeared with a loud crack and Walter showed the two girls into the office.

Integra did a double take at the black haired teen with Emerald eyes as she looked almost like a clone of Alucard with some differences. She then asked for the teen's name and the teen said "My name is Selene Potter..."

Integra felt a another headache forming at having the Girl who Lived in her house and asked Seras to report while Walter got Selene to the medical wing, Selene paled as Walter led her out and escorted her to the medical bay, Walter turned his back to call over a female doctor and Selene quickly used her abilities over the shadows to meld with them and hide until they gave up. Walter caught the shadow movement out of the corner of his eyes and quickly grabbed her before she could meld with them, Walter then had to hold her as the doctor examined Selene who tried getting free and began to struggle harder the closer the Doctor got to her back...

Integra was near the medic bay when they heard startled yelps form Walter and the doctor,, Integra came running with Seras only find Walter and the Doctor trying to calm Selene down as Wings with Blood red tips and silver flecks flapped while the teen struggled to get free. Seras quickly came over and helped hold Selene down while the doctor sedated her quickly, Seras and Walter sighed in relief as Integra asked "What the bloody hell happened in here?"

Walter explained and Integra sighed as she said "So we have a possible Half Angel girl that was highly abused according to what the doctor and Seras have told me?"

Walter nodded as they heard the jet returning with Alucard and the survivors from Karakura Town, Integra then went to meet them as Alucard waited in her office to give his report...

Two hours later...

Selene woke up with a groan as she sat up and the doctor came over, Selene froze as she remembered what happened and the Doctor quickly calmed her down as she said "No one will hurt you here unlike that family you were with..."

Selene slightly relaxed as she said "I'm sorry for my behavior...I just recently got my wings at the end of my fourth year at Hogwarts. Nobody but my closest friends knew about them..."

The doctor figured it out and said "The Family you were with...They hated Magic, didn't they?"

"Hate doesn't even cover it..."

The doctor winced at the hollow tone she had when Selene told her that, suddenly the doors open and Selene gasped in shock at seeing Ichigo, his sisters and the other survivors from Karakura town. Ichigo took one look and went wide eyed as he said "Selene! What are you doing here?"

Selene blushed as the Doctor said "How do you know each other?"

Walter came in just in time to hear "We're Cousins through our Moms...they were twins."

Walter's steps faltered at hearing that as he was there when Alucard told Integra about his grandchildren that he had saved, He sighed and quickly turned to go tell Integra about this development...

Ichigo and the other members of his group quickly got a medic exam done to make sure they were ok when Integra came in and said "Miss Potter...May I talk to you alone?"

Selene nodded as she followed Integra to her office where she had Alucard waiting for them, Alucard then smiled as his Master came in but the smile quickly turned to shock as he saw the obviously nervous teen. Integra then said "Miss Potter, what do you know about your family?"

Selene looked confused and said "the only things I've been told is how much I look like my father with my mother's eyes or if it was the Dursleys...how much of a freak I am and that I'm not worth anything..."

Alucard growled angrily causing the teen's eyes to flick towards him then back towards his master, Integra sighed and then asked Selene to sit down as she explained why she asked that question...

Two hours later...

Selene was in shock as she tried to comprehend everything that she had been told, Alucard watched his Granddaughter closely as she started to tremble and the No Life king then felt her magic rear its head and quickly pulled his master into his arms to shield her from the magic backlash his granddaughter was giving off. Integra could feel the pure magical power that Selene was giving off when it suddenly stopped but the air still thrummed with power, Alucard quickly headed over to His granddaughter who had fallen unconscious and examined her quickly to find about three high grade prisoner seals on her magic and a block on her mental abilities and bloodline abilities. Alucard snarled softly as he told his master what he found and that he was going to take her to the Wizarding bank to talk to the Goblins about removing them.

Integra nodded and said "I suggest you hurry, Alucard. We don't know how long we have until that meddling Fool Dumbledore and the ministry show up."

Alucard nodded and took one of his portals to the bank where he blended n with the shadows until the few wizards that were in the bank left, he then walked up to a teller as The Goblins looked on in shock and he said "I need my granddaughter freed of blocks placed on her against her will."

The goblin nodded and said "Of course, your majesty! I'll take you to the head goblin as he has to authorize the procedure."

Alucard nodded and walked quickly after the goblin that knocked on the head goblin's office door, Alucard was then shown in as Steelclaw looked up and said "Alucard! What are you doing here? Something tells me this isn't a social visit..."

Alucard quickly explained and Steelclaw growled in anger as he said "Of course we'll remove the blocks, Miss Potter is a valuable customer just like her mother and father were before their deaths at the hands of Voldemort..."

Alucard's eye narrowed and said "Who is this Voldemort that killed my Lily?"

Steelclaw promised to explain after they removed the blocks on Selene and they hurried to the ritual Area...

Four hours later...

Alucard was not a happy camper as he got the whole story about what happened to his daughter and he told the goblins that he would take care of his granddaughter since her Godfather couldn't at the moment, the goblins smirked and nodded as Alucard picked up his granddaughter and headed back to the mansion...

Two days later...

Selene finally woke up as she cuddled into the bed she was in and breathed in the scent of lavender, she then sat up with a yawn to see she was in a beautiful decorated room and she looked round in confusion as Walter walked in and said "You've been asleep for two days..."

Selene then remembered everything that happened as tears filled her eyes, Walter passed her a handkerchief and she wiped away the tears as she asked "are my cousins and the others alright?"

"They're just fine, Miss Selene. Your grandfather though is quite worried about you."

Selene nodded and asked softly "Do you know where I could find him?"

Selene listened carefully to the directions then thanked Walter as she headed towards the basement...

Meanwhile...

Alucard was drinking a glass of blood as he thought about his eldest granddaughter and sighed as he said "Never would I have thought her grandmother's Angel blood would combine with my Vampire powers to create a Blood Shadow Angel...if I remember the last time one was born...it herald a time of new beginnings for the Wizarding world just before the four founders of Hogwarts were born..."

Just then he heard a knock on the door and a shy female voice asking to come in...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok, this Plunny wouldn't leave me alone! This will be a Bleach/HP/Hellsing crossover! *cackles evilly* I actually think you guys are going to like this story... so KON HIT IT!

Kon: Amalthea doesn't own Bleach, HP, Hellsing or any songs that appear! All she owns is the story idea, Pairing and Family ties! Please Read and Review plus Vote in her Poll! Fanart s welcomed! Now on to the story! Enjoy...

AN: I have nothing against the twilight books but I can't stand the movies! So I'm just poking a bit of fun at it in this chapter!

Ch.2

Alucard watched as his grandchild walked into the room with a shy expression causing him to give her a real smile, she relaxed as he walked over and said "I'm sorry our first meeting really didn't go so well."

Selene had to smile at that as her grandfather offered her the only chair in the room and he sat on the coffin, Selene and he talked for hours about her life at the hands of the Dursleys when she suddenly said "I Seriously want to know what the author was smoking when she wrote the Twilight Series..."

Alucard Snarled angrily and said in time with his Granddaughter and grandson who just walked in "**God Damn it! Vampires Don't Sparkle**!"

They all looked at each other and started laughing as Selene said "I hear some Vampires actually make it a daily thing to burn the books and dance around the Bonfire."

Alucard had to laugh at that and said "They have the right idea..."

Ichigo then said "Even Orihime doesn't like those books...although the gag gift I sent Aizen through Grimmjow was all four books and the movies..."

Selene started laughing as she said "Oh god, do you think he actually read them?"

Meanwhile...

Aizen had to admit the Gag Gift Ichigo sent him was perfect for keeping Nnoitra and Grimmjow in line with how much they hated the books, He almost didn't mind the books if it wasn't about a drama queen and a depressed sparkling Vampire. As it stood, he was firmly a Team Jacob fan...

Meanwhile back at Hellsing mansion...

Alucard was called up to the office by Integra where he found a rather chubby man in a pinstripe suit and a man that was dressed in what had to be Salmon colored robes with Neon yellow clouds and hot pink trim, Alucard then smiled as he made sure his fangs weren't visible and said "You called for Me?"

The man in the Pinstripe suit then said "What is a muggle doing here?"

Alucard raised his eyebrow then flared his magical power that he had been hiding causing even the old colorblind man to pale while Integra smirked and said "I'm afraid Alucard is a Pureblood from an old family that goes back quite away. He came here looking for work after my uncle died and has been with us since. He was quite surprised when we found his granddaughter had been brought to us after the Surrey region was attacked by an artificially made Vampire, we had run her blood through our systems for any family members and Alucard was the one to come up..."

Alucard smirked and said "Me and my granddaughter have already started to bond as family since I've begun to teach her the family spells of our ancestors..."

The old colorblind man looked like he had swallowed an entire lemon at hearing that and the Man in the pinstripe suit spluttered as he said "Thing of the matter is Miss Potter is a ward of the ministry and we decided who she stays with!"

Alucard gave a rather loud snarl at that and said "You forget your place, Minister Fudge and that the girl is my Flesh and Blood meaning she stays with me! My granddaughter is perfectly fine with me and will get a proper pureblood education since our family is considered Royalty among the Wizards..."

Fudge paled and said "You don't mean..."

"Yes, you just insulted The Tepes Family..."

Even Dumbledore paled as they realized they had just insulted the family the very first Vampire had come from, Fudge then gulped and disappeared with a loud crack when Dumbledore then put his foot in his mouth as he said "I don't understand how you can serve this... useless Muggle..."

Integra then growled and pulled her gun as she fired two shots near Dumbledore's head causing the man to freeze and look at her in shock as Alucard said evilly "My employer HATES being called useless..."

Integra then had Alucard Throw Dumbledore out with a boot to the ass for good measure; He then walked back in to the house with a chilling laugh that scared the crap out of Dumbledore...

Two hours later...

Alucard sighed as he finally got all the different wards up to keep out the headmaster and ministry out of the house and grounds, he then heard his granddaughter talking to Walter about his weapon of choice and expressing desire to try and learn it. He chuckled as he stood in the door way and listened to Walter agreeing to teach her what he knew, he then made his presence known causing a smile on Selene's face as Walter greeted him. Selene smiled evilly as he asked "Why do you want to learn how to use the Mono wire gloves?"

Selene then said "It will give me an edge against Death Eaters as they won't expect something like that from a simple pair of gloves and it gives me some degree of protection..."

Alucard had to admit she had a point as Walter looked confused slightly and said "But the Headmaster was training you, I thought?"

Selene shook her head and said "He never gives any training except the stupid tests he seems to give at the end of the year...My first year I had to prevent the Philosopher stone from being stolen, Second year I killed a 80 foot Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, Third year it was Dementors and last year it was the Triwizard Tournament..."

Alucard paled even more than usual and said "The old fool let you face a Greek Basilisk?!"

Selene then nodded and said "I had to stab it through the mouth when a fang pierced my arm nearly to the bone and broke off...if it wasn't for Fawkes the Phoenix...I'd be dead."

Alucard then started to tremble as he said in a strained voice, "I'm going to train and I would like no one to come near me for a few hours..."

Alucard then sunk into the floor as Selene looked worried for her grandfather; Selene then noticed Walter looked stunned and angry at the same time causing her to look away in shame. Walter noticed and then squashed his anger as he laid a gentle hand on Selene shoulder and said "We're not angry at you, Selene. We're angry at Dumbledore for not training you properly..."

"Thanks Walter...it's just hard to remember that not everyone is like the Dursleys..."

Walter's eyes softened at the teen that seemed lost in a memory then said "Would you like to help me cook lunch?"

Selene blinked then smiled as she nodded as she washed her hands and began to help him with lunch; Walter was impressed with her cooking ability and asked how she had gotten so good at cooking. She told him and Walter then said "Too bad those fools are dead or else I'd be kicking their asses, pardon my language..."

Selene laughed and said "I would gladly watch that..."

Just then Integra came in and asked "Do any of you know why Alucard is pissed off and shooting targets at the Shooting range?"

Selene winced and said "I told him about the Basilisk I killed in my second year at Hogwarts..."

Integra also winced and said "Ahh, then that would make him mad with how protective he is with his family..."

Walter sighed and said "We won't be seeing him for at least another two hours...or until he's worked out his anger..."

Selene felt a little guilty but knew her grandfather wasn't mad at her, Walter then asked her to go get Ichigo and the others for lunch. Selene ran off to go get her cousins and the rest of the Karakura town group while Walter quickly told Integra what they had found out about Selene's school years...

Two hours later...

Alucard was feeling much calmer as he walked out of the shooting gallery and saw his Grandson waiting for him; He smiled at Ichigo who smiled back and said "Mind if I talk to you for a bit? I'd normally talk to dad but...he's a little out of it today..."

Alucard looked curious and nodded as he said "We'll talk in my room since anyone rarely comes down there."

Ichigo followed his grandfather and they sat down in the room as Ichigo asked a strange question, "Do you know about Soul Society?"

Alucard just gave him a flat look and said "Ichigo, when you've lived as long as I have...you tend to meet quite a few Characters..."

Ichigo blushed and then said "I got a letter from someone I thought was an enemy up until I got the letter... he said in the letter that Yamamoto was planning to kill me, my family and my friends before the Freak Vampires Attacked Karakura and that he is now going to go after the Shingami that support me or are friend s with me. The thing is...should I believe him and try to warn my friends?"

Alucard sighed and said "I know Yamamoto well and that old bastard will do anything to keep his power and influence, including killing Innocent people."

Ichigo swore softly at that as Alucard then said "May I ask who your so called Enemy is that sent you the letter?"

Ichigo told him and Alucard started laughing as he said "Aizen is a truthful man and will do what he thinks is the right thing to do after planning it out thoroughly. Allying with him would a wise move."

Meanwhile...

Selene was in her room and sighed as she pulled her sweater off and turned her back to the mirror as she gently stretched her wings out, she looked over her shoulder at the kanji mark for Darkness that sat between her wings that looked like a pitch black tattoo as she wondered why it had appeared with her wings the day she had gotten them. Her eyes then became sad as she remembered Cedric's death and a tear escaped down her cheek; she quickly wiped the tear away as she heard a knock on the door and slipped the sweater back on as she called for them to come in.

Ichigo came in and said "Grandfather wants to talk to you about something; he's in his room at the moment."

"Thanks Ichigo, I'll head down there right away."

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto sneered as he found out through his spies that the boy had survived the attack with his family and friends, he then gave the order for the Shingami who supported or were friends of Ichigo to be killed, unaware that he had been overheard by Unohana who stifled a gasp and quickly ran off to warn everyone...

Meanwhile, back at the Hellsing mansion...

Selene knocked at her Grandfather's door and hear the ok to come in, She entered and Alucard looked over at her as he said "I think it's time you understand just what Dumbledore has created out of you by making you do all those so called tests..."

Selene looked confused as he asked her to sit down and then began to explain about her Grandmother's Angel blood and his own powers, Selene then said "Grandpa, I still don't understand what this has to do with me..."

Alucard then sighed and said "Your grandmother's Angel Powers should have never been able to mix with my Vampire abilities like they have in you to create such an interesting mix of light and dark abilities..."

Selene's eyes widened as she said "So...I should have inherited one or the other, not both?

Alucard nodded and then said "The wings that you have, may I see them?"

Selene nodded and stood as she turned then took off the sweater, Alucard's eyes widened at seeing the Kanji in the middle of her wings on her back and said "Selene, when did the kanji appear?"

Selene then said "The day after Cedric died in the graveyard...it showed up out of the blue along with the wings..."

Alucard quickly did the math and said "Selene, did you touch anyone about 2-3 hours before they showed up?"

Selene stiffened and said "A hollow that was injured, he was a Vasto Lorde...why?"

Alucard sighed and said "Because if your powers were waking up that day and you touched him, then his main Elemental power was what activated the change..."

"So...because his Elemental ability was darkness...I also gained those abilities which are why the kanji's there?"

Alucard nodded with a small smile then continued his explanation of what her Abilities meant while she slipped her sweater back on, Selene listened in surprise but had to smile as Alucard said "I won't let you go through this on your own anymore and I doubt Ichigo and the others will too."

Three days later...

Selene was out with Alucard to go Clothes shopping for her in a magical Alley that catered to Magical creatures only, Selene smiled at her grandfather as he ruffled her hair when they suddenly noticed it was getting cold and they were feeling like there was no hope. Selene then hissed as she doubled over in pain while clutching her head and said "Grandpa, We have to get out of here! Dementors are coming and they closing in fast!"

Alucard snarled as he tried to make a portal but had to pull his granddaughter out of the way of a charging Dementor; Selene took slow breaths then stood up and yelled as she flung out her hand "**Expecto Patronum!**"

Alucard watched in shock as a large stag made of pure silver light burst into being and began to destroy the dementors left, right and center while his granddaughter breathed deeply with sweat on her brow. He then caught her as the stag faded into mid air after it had destroyed all the dementors except one, Alucard quickly destroyed it then used a portal to get him and his granddaughter to the mansion. Alucard was furious and worried as Selene was being checked over by the doctor, Integra then came and asked what happened causing Alucard to explain just as the doctor came out and said "Selene will be fine, she needs a rest and a bit of Chocolate to recover from the near attack."

Alucard then sighed in relief as he turned to Integra and said "I pray the Ministry wasn't stupid enough to send those foul Beasts after her..."

Integra nodded when an owl suddenly came flying in with a letter...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok, this Plunny wouldn't leave me alone! This will be a Bleach/HP/Hellsing crossover! *cackles evilly* I actually think you guys are going to like this story... so KON HIT IT!

Kon: Amalthea doesn't own Bleach, HP, Hellsing or any songs that appear! All she owns is the story idea, Pairing and Family ties! Please Read and Review plus Vote in her Poll! Fanart s welcomed! Now on to the story! Enjoy...

AN: I have nothing against the twilight books but I can't stand the movies! So I'm just poking a bit of fun at it in this chapter!

Ch.3

The owl swooped in to the Medic bay and held its leg out to Selene as she took the letter and began to read it, Alucard then heard her cry "Of all the god damn, Mother fucking, Idiotic things..."

Integra's eyes went wide along with Alucard as he said "She certainly inherited her grandmother's Irish temper..."

Alucard then walked in and said "Selene...what has you so upset?"

She then showed them the letter and Integra and Alucard had identical looks of Disbelief at the letter declaring that Selene was being expelled for doing Underage Magic in front of a Muggle, Alucard then growled and said "So they want to play that card, do they?!"

Integra smirked and said "I know the Queen knows about the magical world and regularly checks in so maybe bringing this to her attention will work in our favor..."

Alucard then had to dodge another owl as it dropped a letter on the bed and Selene quickly read it out loud about Dumbledore getting a trial for her, A third owl appeared and Selene read it quickly to find she had a trial set up and it would take place in three days. Alucard then growled angrily as he said "If they wish to insult our family...then they can reap what they sow!"

Integra smirked as she nodded and said "Have fun Alucard...don't scare them too bad."

Selene looked curious as her grandfather smirked and said "But of course, master..."

He then talked to the doctor who cleared Selene to leave the Infirmary and asked his granddaughter to follow him so they could start planning for the trial and how to make the minister look like a fool. Selene grinned evilly at that and said "Thank you Grandpa!"

Alucard just smirked and said "They're going to regret going after our Family..."

Meanwhile...

The shingami that supported or were friends with Ichigo were taking refuge at Los Noches after they managed to escape from Yamamoto's loyal followers, Aizen greeted them personally as they entered the throne room, he talked with the captains that had come to Los Noches and told them that Ichigo was safe for now in England with an old friend that Ichigo was related to. Unohana sighed in relief at hearing that news and said "I think we should send Rukia and Renji to see him...They've been worried sick about him and the others."

Aizen agreed and said "I plan on sending two of my espada level Arrancar to help Ichigo get his hollow abilities under control. Sending them with Rukia and Renji would be a good idea..."

Byakuya then asked "Which two do you want to send?"

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, they may not see eye to eye but they have a good track record of working together..."

They then talked long into the night and laid out different plans for defeating Yamamoto...

The next day...

Alucard was called to the office with Ichigo and Selene where they found three young men and a young woman waiting for them with Integra, Selene couldn't help but think that the emerald eyed man looked familiar for some reason when Integra said "Ichigo, these people said they were sent by someone named Aizen to help you train in your Shingami and hollow abilities..."

Ichigo nodded and said "I just got the letter this morning but you were busy talking with the queen on the phone when I came to tell you."

Integra then gave him a tiny smile and said "I have no problems with them staying here but please keep the chaos to a minimum."

Ichigo nodded and then turned as he noticed the Black haired emerald eyed male looking at Selene with recognition, Alucard also noticed and asked "Young man, do you know my granddaughter?"

Ulquiorra nodded at the obviously very powerful Vampire and said softly "I was the hollow she helped at the end of her school year..."

Alucard's eyes flicked to his granddaughter as her eyes went wide and she said "But you didn't look you currently do when I last saw you..."

Ulquiorra had to give a tiny smile at the honest confusion in her voice as he explained that in Hueco Mundo, Time goes by much faster than it does in the human world. Selene looked intrigued as Integra caught Alucard's expression of amusement and then the Vampire suggested that Selene should talk to Ulquiorra once he was settled in, Ulquiorra nodded as Selene smiled at her grandfather then at him. Integra then had Ichigo show them the way to their rooms while she talked to Selene and Alucard about something, she then turned to Alucard and Selene as she said "The Queen knows about the situation ad offers her support in helping you as she believes you about this Voldemort character. She also told me to tell you to give the ministry some hell!"

Selene grinned evilly and asked Integra to relay her thanks to the queen for the support; Integra then asked "Are you ready for your so called trial?"

Selene and Alucard grinned evilly as Selene said "They won't know what hit them!"

Two hours later...

Selene and Ulquiorra had hit it off rather well as they got into a debate about books that they had read recently, Ichigo looked amused as they then started debating Shakespeare and which plays they preferred. Needless to say, Selene was very happy to have someone to debate the same kind of books she liked to read and Ulquiorra was an excellent conversationalist. She smiled at the handsome Arrancar as supper was announced and they walked into the dining room together as they continued their debate, Integra and Alucard blinked at the debate and then smiled at the two as they sat down to eat.

Two days later...

Alucard and his granddaughter arrived about an hour early for the trial and made their way to the court rooms, they then noticed the Wizengamot going into a room with Fudge and a fat toad like woman dressed in pink. Alucard then stopped one of the Wizengamot members and asked what was going on, the woman smiled politely at him and said with a sigh "Selene potter is being put on trial for underage magic which Fudge called the whole Wizengamot for...a bit stupid if you ask me..."

Alucard then asked "Strange...My Granddaughter and me were told this would be a small trail at 10:00am."

It was then the woman then looked confused and said "10:00am? We were told 9:45 for the trail..."

Selene then said "It would seem that Fudge is trying to sabotage me, Madam."

The woman went wide eyed at seeing Selene and then quickly smirked as she said "So that's the game he's playing..."

She then headed into the room with Alucard and Selene following which made everyone raise their eyebrow at seeing Selene dressed like a pure blood and the man beside her dress in a red trench coat and a red wide brimmed fedora. Fudge then called the trial to order and began reading the charge when She then spoke up and said "Minister, are you fully aware that trying a minor without a blood relative present is punishable by a 16 thousand galleon fine of every member of the Wizengamot present at trial, and the fine goes up by five thousand if the minor is the last heir of a long pureblood line?"

The minister sputtered along with his secretary while Percy managed to hide a smile at his little adoptive sister outsmarting Fudge, she then continued and said "As for the so called muggle that was with me, it was actually my pure blood Grandfather on my Mother's side of the family."

The minister paled as Alucard then stepped forward and said "My Granddaughter is telling the truth about being attacked by Dementors as I was with her and helped fend off the foul creatures. My granddaughter is no liar and it would seem that My Family and the Potter family honor has been slandered by the Ministry and the Daily prophet..."

The Pink Toad like woman then stood up and said "Lily Potter was a Muggle born, everyone knows that!"

Alucard then smirked and said "I, Alucard Tepes swear on my magic and life that Lily Potter nee Evans was my daughter! So Mote it be!"

He then pulled out his wand and used a simple Lumos charm after the Vow took hold revealing he still had his magic, everyone paled as Alucard then smirked and said "I suggest you drop this, Minister or you will not like the repercussions of your actions."

The Wizengamot watched as Fudge spluttered then said "Is that a threat, sir?"

Alucard smirked and said "That is a promise as The Vampires see our family as the Royal family of their kind and the Werewolves are close allies of the Tepes family. We also hold major shares in most of the Wizarding World's businesses...now imagine if we were to pull out of the businesses..."

Fudge paled at what he was implying but The Jabba the Hutt like woman then said "Now, why protect such an awful, lying Granddaughter who tells such nasty stories? The Tepes family should just disown her for being a black sheep."

Alucard then snarled angrily and said to the woman "I suggest you reconsider your choice of words about my Granddaughter...you may not like the consequences..."

Selene gave an icy glare at the woman then said "This is why the Wizarding world is decaying from the inside out, People like you are so wrapped up in their own Superiority ad Pureblood ways are the poison that are killing your own way of life."

Everyone went wide eyed then someone who was firmly on the minister's side said "And why should we listen to a selfish, spoiled brat?"

Selene then turned and said "Spoiled? I was never spoiled, sir unless you count being locked in a broom closet under the stairs for being a Witch counts or being whipped with the buckle side of my Mother's adopted sister's husband's belt for dropping a large crumb on to the floor. I guess if I'm spoiled and selfish, then I should leave the country for another school or perhaps leave the Wizarding world and renounce my magic because right now you people remind me of my Abusive guardians..."

The Wizengamot winced at hearing that while Fudge and the woman looked shocked and Furious...

Pretty soon, the trial was over and Selene was cleared of all charges. She noticed the furious looks that Fudge and the Pink Jabba the Hutt woman were sending her and just smiled before leaving the room with her grandfather, they soon arrived back at Hellsing mansion where they were greeted by the twins and Ichigo...

Supper time...

Selene explained what happened at the trial when an owl flew in and dropped a stack of letters off, Integra looked surprised as Ichigo noticed the top letter had his name on it and grabbed the stack of letters. He then found out the letters were for him, the twins, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Tatsuki, Renji, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Selene watched as Ichigo and the others read them and Ichigo said "It seems we've been invited to Hogwarts..."

Selene was surprised by that then growled as she said "I bet Dumbledore thinks he can use you guys to control me..."

Alucard then said "That is more than likely the case but we shouldn't worry about it right now..."

They nodded and continued on with supper for the rest of the evening...


End file.
